The Machine
|level=7-24, |status=Spoiler: |game=Test Subject Complete |special= }} The Machine is a character, hazard, and assistant of Dr. Nastidious in the game Test Subject Complete. Appearance The Machine is covered in white metal that glimmers. The top of the machine is rectangular with a small rectangle coming vertically out of the far left side of it. A red triangle is placed near the right side of it and a cylindrical slot is next to the triangle. Below the top of the machine near the slot is a digital clock with green digits that is rectangular. Beneath the clock are two white discs stacked on top of each other. Downwards near the middle of the cylinders and a bit to the side is U-shaped object that is missing part of its side. Inside the U-shaped object is a white rectangle with a red circle in the middle the radiates red light. Above the rectangle are two dark coloured boxes and below the rectangle are three cables that connect it to the wall. To the left and right of the white rectangle are several irregular shaped pieces. On the outside of the irregularly shaped pieces extend two small dark grey objects that have a small rectangle placed on top of their flat ends. Two larger white objects, that are very similar in shape, are near the dark grey objects and have a half circle with some metal coverings on their ends. Game information History The Machine disguised itself as an unusual array of lights on the ceiling of levels seven to eighteen. When Blue discovered that the professor was dead, after escaping containment and moving - via a "I Tea" cup - to another part of Dr. Nastidious's base, upon inspecting the perimeter on level nineteen, the "I Tea" by The Machine, who had just turned around to fire at Blue. The Machine's entire intent during level's nineteen to twenty-four was to kill Blue, which, it failed at doing. Behaviour Level's 19-24 The machine shows itself in the levels after Blue locates the professor, and tracks Blue with a reticule shown on screen. If Blue stops, the reticule will move over him and begin to fire a laser at Blue. The laser is difficult to avoid, the only way to be completely safe from it is to hide behind steel paneling. Quotes The Machine says different things to Blue throughout levels nineteen to twenty-four, things such as "Activate scanning operation mode. Searching to destroy escaping enzyme", "You can't hide forever", "Stand still", and "I will destroy you" Gallery Trivia *The Machine seems to be based of several robots in popular culture, most notably the following: **The Machine resembles Auto from the movie WALL-E. It also has a similar purpose to Auto, as he is Doctor Nastidious's assistant, just as Auto is Captain B. McCrea's assistant. **The Machine may be based of GLaDOS from the Portal series, most notably GLaDOS's depiction in the first Portal, where she is shown hanging from a ceiling. Similar to The Machine, GLaDOS is an AI robot, talks to the player, and tries to kill the player by firing a laser rocket at them. Category:Test Subject series Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Bosses Category:Side characters Category:Hazards